onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice
The meaning of Justice is to punish a criminal that has done something wrong in a suitable manner that fits their crime. Justice can be served by a criminal in many ways from receiving a fine, serving time in prison or execution to name but a few. The classic view how a criminal should serve justice is thought of as "an eye for an eye", which means if they have done something wrong they deserve a punishment as great as the crime they committed. If a killer murders someone then according to this term it means they themselves should face death as a suitable form of Justice. One Piece Justice Justice has been used many many times in the series; the CP9 use this term against Iceburg, the Marines use this term to catch pirates and criminals. Justice is used in an archetypal pattern often at times (e.g. someone would talk about "ridding the world from evil"). Currently only two types justice are shown in the series. However Marines may choose to display signs from either form of justice based on their own interuptations or opinions. Some explames of different opinion-based ideas on justice include Aokiji who declared he served a "Lazy Justice", Rob Lucci who claimed to serve a "Dark Justice" and Smoker who told Tashigi to create her own "personnel justice". Absolute Justice Absolute Justice (絶対的正義, Zettai-Teki Seigi) is the belief that many marines hold. What is Absolute Justice? It's origins is unknown, why the marines thinks this way is shrouded in mystery. Marines following the rule of Absolute Justice will be noted to display some or all of the following views: # Anyone connected to criminals, no matter who they are, can be arrested even if they have not done anything. Koby - Episode 1 - "They'd arrest me before I could join." Koby - Episode 3 - Luffy beats Koby. Koby - Episodes 68 and 69 - Koby is told by Helmeppo then later Garp to stop mentioning his friendship with Luffy. # All criminals will be reported to Marine HQ and issued bounties, based the known information on their threat level. Regardless of the circumstances. Episode 43 - Nezumi reports Luffy to the Marine HQ despite defeating Arlong and Saving Nami's hometown, purely on the basis of injury to his pride. Episode 127 - Smoker and Tashigi get rewarded for the efforts of the Straw Hats pirates against Crocodile and Baroque Works. Robin is issued with a 79 mill bounty, even though she is just a mere child and has survived a great loss, because she can read Poneglyphs. # Raising the Jolly Roger, mentioning or being associated with pirates can be taken as a criminal offense. Episode 95 Smoker arrest some pirates who mentioned being pirates in front of him. Episode 129, the Straw Hats give a silent good bye to Vivi to save her from being thought to be linked to them. # Any country caught harboring pirates can have further actions taken against them. episode 128 - The Marines demand Alabasta give up any criminals they have. # Even if the criminal is family, they must be captured or killed. Garp is reordered back to Water 7 after letting out Luffy was his grandson. # Destroying an island to elimate a problem is an option. One Piece manga and anime - Enies Lobby arc. # Innocent lives can be taken to prevent the possibility of a criminal escaping. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, a ship of Ohara is destroyed on the possiblity of a scolar may be on board. However, the truth is that only innocent people and not scolars were on board. # Any Marine who hesitates to take action against a criminal as orders can be killed. One Piece manga - Chapter 422, a Marine is shot for question orders. It's not known why the World Government supports absolute justice as much as it does nor where the ideals centred around it originate from. Moral Justice Moral Justice: Much like "human justice". What is Moral Justice? Marines following the rule of Moral Justice will be noted to display many or all of the following views: # Giving someone a warning without charges being pressed against them. Episode 95 Tashigi lets a Merchant off lightly for an over priced Katana he was selling. # Refusing promotions for the efforts of criminals who have inverted a act of another criminal. Episode 127 - Smoker tells the World Government to "eat shit" for being awarded promotions for the efforts of the Straw Hats pirates in Alabasta. # Refusing to capture, sparing or ordering other Marines not to arrest criminals. episode 127 - Tashigi orders her men not to capture the Straw Hats because their efforts in Alabasta. episode 109 - Smoker refuses to capture Luffy because he saved his life at Rainbase. Jaguar D. Saul allows Olvia to escape. Garp refuses to capture Luffy. #Allowing a criminal to join the Marines so long as they forget their past. Jango's mini-series. Jango joins the Marines. # Refusing to obey orders on moral grounds. Jagaur D. Saul refuses his orders because he thinks attacking civilians and the Ohara historians is wrong. # Questions the orders of a superior officer. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, a Marine is shot for question orders. References Site Navigation Category:Terms Category:Marines